Club Wasabi
by MuffinWarrior2328
Summary: Bobbi is offered a club in Chicago. The club city! He's bringing with him tuxedos, dress shoes, aviator sunglasses, and the Wasabi Warriors! Kim is stepping out of her little girl self and going for the sexy, 16 year old Kim who's ready to party! Jack is ummm...excited. Oh! And Kim has a big surprise! Join the Wasabi Warriors on their epic through Chicago and other things...
1. Club Wasabi?

**HEY GUYS!** **I'M BACK! I WAS WATCHING THE ****KENNEDY HONORS AWARDS**** AND THEY WERE TALKING ABOUT ALL THE CLUBS IN CHICAGO. AND I WAS THINKING ABOUT FANFICTION AND MY NEXT STORY, THEN...BOOM! THIS STORY WAS BORN! READ, REVIEW, AND ENJOY!**

* * *

_BOBBI'S POV_

__"Rudy! Rudy? Rudy! I really need to talk to you! I talked to Amelio, you know the club owner **(1)**, and he offered me one of his clubs in Chicago. So, he's flying me, you, and thw whole dojo. We're going ina private jet tomorrow, and leaving at 9:00 in the morning. Yes, I know it's early. Oh! I signed all of you up for some dance classes at your hotel. Ok see you tomorrow! Bye." I said as I finished my conversation with Rudy. There is no way I'm going to miss those trainwrecks called dance classes. Well, they're going to be trainwrecks when the Warriors get there.

* * *

_JACK'S POV_

__As I watched Kim write in her song book and hum along to 'Since U Been Gone' the Pitch Perfect version, Rudy burst out of his office wearing a button up black shirt, his skinny jeans, and aviator glasses. He also had 2 giant suitcases and 3 smaller ones in both his hands. This should be good... "Ok guys! So practice is cancelled today so you can go home and pack for Chicago." He said getting weird looks from all of us excluding Kim who was so wrapped up in her own little world. One hair slipped out behind her ear and I just stred at her in awe. Ever since the 'Brody incident' she never wears her hair down. I love when she puts her hair down. One time I caught it naturally down in the locker rooms. She screamed when she heard Grace was going out with some guy on the football team. Me, being the hero I am, ran on their only to find a beautiful, natural Kim in an old tank top and short-shorts. I swear I almost lost my jaw. She turned around kicked me square in the chest and shoved me out. Ahhhh...good times. Anyways, I shook Kim out of her world and she turned to me and I nodded to Rudy. "Oh god...where are we going?" She groaned. "Chicago! Bobbi was offered a club in Chicago and he's going and bringing us too!" Rudy screamed. We all celebrated by going to Olive Garden and eating til' we couldn't stand. But all I could think about was how I was going to pull off looking good at a club in Chicago. The CLUB city. And you know Kim. But she's the one thing that never leaves my thoughts.

* * *

_KIM'S POV_

__I can't believe we're really going to Chicago! I've always wanted to go to there! The clubs, the food, the...clubs! I love to dance! I know what you're thinking. _No you can't dance! _But I can. I just danced like that because I didn't want the guys to judge me. Jerry's the only one who knows. He saw through me. Suprising, right? Yeah, but anyways, I wonder how the rest of the guys are going to pull it off. Well, Rudy did mention dance classes. Yeah, I'll just pretend to progress overtime. Yeah! That's what I'll do! I want to be away from my modest life. I'm going to pack my _good _clothes. Checklist:

-8 crop tops...check

-9 pairs of short-shorts...check

-10 party dresses...check

-4 pairs of pumps...check

-2 long dresses...check

-signature accesories and perfumes...check

-toilitries...check

Ok everything's set! Watch out Chicago! They won't know what hit em'.

* * *

**OK SO JUST REVIEW! I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED IT! I'LL UPDATE BY 3:00 CST TIME,OK! HAVE A GOOD DAY! AND UMMM...HAPPY NEW YEAR? I DON'T KNOW... **

**LESS THAN THREE,**

** -COOKIEMONSTER2328**


	2. Sexyness and Plane Rides

**HOLA PEOPLES! I PROMISED YOU 3:00 CST TIME, BUT I FAILED UNEPICALLY...SORRY! I HAD AN EMERGENCY FOR A TRIP I'M SUPPOSED TO GO IN THE SUMMER. SO WE WENT TO GO GET OUR FUNDRAISING STUFF. DON'T JUDGE! SO THIS WILL BE A DEFINITELEY LONGER CHAPTER. OH! AND PEOPLE WHO DON'T LIKE TEENAGE, HORMONAL, PERVERTED COMMENTS...BEWARE! JUST SAYING... LOOK SORRY! BUT THIS IS RATED T. ANYWAYS, JACK GETS...EXCITED AND SO DO ALL OF THE GUYS. AND IF YOU NOTICED IN THE FIRST CHAPTER THERE'S A (1) NEXT TO CLUB OWNER IN THE FIRST PARAGRAPH OF THE STORY. IF ANY OF YOU CAN GUESS WHERE THAT'S FROM...YOU GET A SHOUT OUT! THIS WHOLE CHAPTER WILL BE IN JACK'S POV SO...YEAH!ANYWAYS...READ, REVIEW, FOLLOW, AND ENJOY. 3**

* * *

So I'm on my way to the dojo when I hear the one and only Jerry Martinez screaming like a little girl running like a wild boar, being chased by what looked like a 90-year old women on a moped with green hair and a huge slab of peat in her suitcase/purse. And she was followed by the entire Seaford dog park. Wow. Nice way to start the day, huh?

I walked in the dojo to find Rudy in his 'party get up', Milton-who looked suprisingly normal for him-was wearing a french horn t-shirt, blue jeans, and some some Nikes. Eddie was wearing a hawaiin button-up and jean shorts. Don't ask about the Hawaiin shirt, because only I don't know. Jerry was wearing a 'My Swag is so Swawesome' muscle shirt I got him for his birthday. He also had on some black jeans.

I realized Kim wasn't here and apparently so did Rudy. He started to freak out and mumbling something abouit gorillas, a pilot, and dumplings. Again don't ask. I heard Kim approaching and I turned to around to greet her only to have my jaw drop threw the ground. Apparently everybody else had the same idea and the same thing happened.

Kim was wearing a 'I'm Sexy and I Know It' red crop top with black writing. She also had on some of the shortest short-0shorts I've ever seen on somebody. They stopped about a quarter of her thigh from her waistline. Her was curled in the most delicate way. And she wore a red lips ring that spread across two fingers. She had the perfect amount of makeup. So it didn't make her look like a Barbie...but seriously, she looked really sexy. She really did. She donned some black 3 1/2 inch pumps with spikes.

When she all of us she smirked and went around the room closing their mouths, Jerry staring at her ass when she came to me. I'm almost positive she was an inch from my face. I just wanted to smash my lips on hers and feel her curves. Sorry...I'm sixteen and hormone-crazed! She started to walk to the van and I couldn't help myself and looked down. "Eyes up here, boys." she said with her smirk.

We all snapped out of it, and went to help her with her bags. But by the time we actually got her two bags in the van, she had already put all of our stuff below it. Even in 4 inch heels she can lift at least 100 pounds. My Kim. I mean...ummmm...yet? I don't know. We loaded up and Rudy sped to the airport. Everyone was holding on for dear life the whole ride there.

**Sorry! I had to do a line break. Now they're boarding the plane.**

****I'm officially irritated. Kim's been hit on at least 20 times. I'm jealous too. You know if it wasn't obvious... To continue: she's been handed 17 numbers and has been 'checked out' at least 32 times.

Milton could see my frustration and whispered something to Kim. He gave me a thums up and she walked over to me, and slipped her arm around my waist and whispered, "I didn't notice all the flirting please pretend to you know..." she trailed off and looked at me with guarded eyes. "Ok" I smiled at her. We kind of hug-walked to the the waiting area.

When the guys backed off, she let go of me and gave me a 'Thank you so much! You saved my ass!' smile. I returned it with a genuine smile. We sat and chatted until it was time to walked and suprisingly Kim hasn't stumbled, tripped, falled, or even miss placed her footing. I was impressed.

I sat next to her and she immediatly got out her phone and put in her lap along with her earbuds and book "So Cliche" **(2)**. I loved how much of a bookworm she is. When electronics were allowed, her hands shot to her earbuds as fast as lightning. Within seconds she was listening to Cher Lloyd and mindlessly humming.

We were in first class-classic Bobbi, not that I was complaining-so I leaned back in my seat and tried to get some rest. Milton was behind me and we all know how skinny he was so I leaned my seat back all the way. "Thanks Milton." I whispered. "No problem, just get some rest." Milton chuckled. I smiled in thankfulness and closed my eyes.

**Line Break. 5 hours later. Jack had woken in hour periods**

****"Dude! This is going to get, like, a gazillion likes on Facebook, Twitter, and Instagram! We're going to be famous." I heard Jerry. Then it hit me. Like literally something hit me. I looked down to see Kim snuggled into me with my arm around her waist. I remebered our conversation from a few hours ago:

_Kim woke me up and said, "Jack that dude over there keeps sending me the most disturbing looks, can we..." she trailed off once again. I was to tires to respond with an oral answer so I just wrapped my arm around her a sneaked a look at the jerk. He was sending me a very unaffective death glare and I just chuckled. After a few minutes of thinking I fell into another deep slumber._

__"Hey Jerry? You know you shouldn't be posting lies on the internet." I said with my eyes till closed,but a smirk on my lips. I could tell he was frowning. It was funny imagining it. I opened my eyes to be greeted by three frowning teens sludging to their seats. Over the PA system the pilot made an announcement: "Ok everybody! We'll be landing in about 5 minutes,so I suggest you start packing your things." I nudged Kim and she woke up starteled. "Sorry! I didn't mean to scare you." I teased only earning a glare from her. After she collected her things she asked, "Did the guys post the pics they took?" I was surprised,again. "How'd you-" She cut me off. "You and Jerry aren't the quitest people on this plane." she said with another one of her many,many (cue head shake her) smirks.

* * *

**OK GUYS! WHAT'D YOU THINK? PLEASE REVIEW! THE (2) IS ANOTHER ONE OF MY SHOUT OUT THINGIES. HAVE FUN WITH THAT! OK SO, SORRY ABOUT THE TIME THING,AGAIN! JUST REVIEW AND FOLLOW! PEACE OUT!**

**LESS THAN THREE**

** -COOKIEMONSTER2328**


	3. Workouts and Towel Surprise!

**Hi. If you notuiced the (2) in the previous chapter, that was an actual story on Fanfiction. Look it up! Please don't kill me. You know how you get e-mails when you get a follower, favorite, and/or a review. Well, I got tons of those and I was putting them in a special folder, but...everything got deleted. So...no shout-outs. Sorry. I really did want to do them! Honest! So please just cry me a river, build a bridge, and get oveer it! JK! But really. I got a few reviews saying that I didn't update fast enough. I'm really sorry about that! I've been having some personal promblems... I'll go faster, I promise. And one review said that because I left a cliffy on my other story: ****The Ballroom is Where Everyrthing Happens****, which you should totally check out, they said that I should feel ****_ashamed_****. YEAH RIGHT! LOOK I DO THINGS LIKE THAT TO KEEP MY READERS ENTERTAINED! So obviously that person doesn't write stories. Sorry for ranting! BTW: THERE IS DEFINITELY CURSING/CUSSING IN THIS ONE. YOU'VE BEEN WARNED... ****Read, Review, Follow, and Enjoy! :)  
**

* * *

KIM'S POV

I can't believe I slept pretty much, the entire time there. I mean, I know it's only like 5 hours, but I had a pretty good sleep last night.

Apparently, the boys didn't post the pictures-which was really nice-only because I threatened them. I'm just good like that. *Insert smirk here* Jack insisted he carry my bags, and he did, but, I tripped him after five paces and my bags flew out of his hands and into mine. So on our walk through the terminal, I was satisfied, Jack was embarrased, and the boys were scared.

I took the lead when I saw the "Seaford Bobbi Wasabi Dojo" sign a limo driver was holding.

I pulled out my phone from my silver, red, and black clutch and called my mom to tell her we were here. She barely replied so I just said I'd call her later. As soon as I got off of the phone, the boys started attacking me with questions. "Did your mommy say she'd check up on you every five minutes?" -obviously Jerry. "Is she sending any falaffel?" Eddie. "Did you bring your Advanced Calculas book? I forgot mine." Milton. Yet, I was very surprised to find that Milton...forgot something. "Did you forget something? I think we were gonna go out later." Jack.

"NO! **I** called my mom. She's not sending any food. Yes, I brought my book. And no, I didn't forget anything. But thanks Jack that was seet for asking." I stormed off and got in the limo. The boys followed in silence. "Did everybody bring nice clothes?" Rudy asked breaking the silence after about 5 minutes. He was answered by multiple 'yes's and 'yeah's. I took about 30 minutes to get to the hotel, and every single moment was pure torture (except wehen it was silent). Jerry was blasting Wiz Khalifa, Milton was shouting random facts, Eddie was rambling about the burgers in Chicago, and Jack and Rudy were having a very loud conversation about how in Bobbi Wasabi and The Big Book Beatdown, Bobbi didn't extend completely in his flying-lizard side kicks.

I curled up in a little ball, squished against the door. So close that if the door was opened, even the slightest crack, I would fall out. When we got there I was pushed, shoved, thrown and even tossed around the limo. Causing me to hit my head countless times and be the last person getting out.

The guys already at the check-in, the driver grabbed my bags and wheeled them in for me. I tried to tip him, but he refused. I thanked him and caught up to the guys. Once I was actually sure nobody was moving, I observed my surroundings. Very high ceilings, white sofas and additional seating sets, glass and marble tables, and red light fixtures.

We went up to our rooms and got settled. I got my own room. Well, duh. If I didn't have my own room it would be...AWKWARD. Note that I said that in a sing-songy voice.

I was breathtaking. It truly was. So I'll start with that bed. Beautiful maple furniture stained a dark, chestnut brown. A sea green, pattened headboard and a blue autuman. The floors were hardwood, stained a perfect dark brown color, almost matching the furniture. The dresser, TV stand and night stand were the same color as the bed. A mini bar was planted in the far corner of the room. It was complete with granite countertops, a black mini fridge, and two counters filled with junk food and... peanut butter. Whatever. In the fridge was soda, cheese, fruits, ice cream, and yogurt. The walls were painted an amazing red color. Each wall had two framed portfolios of famous blues bands and soloists. I walked into the connecting bathroom and the walls were the same color. The floor looked exactly like the hardwood, but get this...it was tile! Huh. Interesting. The counter tops were granite and the sinks came up like a bowl with a silver faucet and levers.

After I was done gawking at the room,Rudy said we could have some free time, so I changed into some workout my phone and earbuds, I told Rudy where I was going, and went down to the gym. I don't even think he heard me. Him and Eddie were to busy stuffing there faces with fries and hotdogs. Charming, no?

I jogged down the stairs-which was very tiring, because our rooms were 12 floors up-because I wanted to get some extra workout time.

I reached the gym, and ran over to the barbells. I lifted them for about an hour, then went over to my stuff, drank some water and unfortunately bumped into someone.

"Oh my gosh! I'm sorry. I was to caught up in trying to get my blood presured down! Are you okay?" the person asked. "Oh yeah! I'm fine! **I** was too busy tring to rehydrate my self. I'm Kim." I finally looked up from putting my water bottle down and my eyes met Julie's. "Julie?! What are you doing here? And Grace? Seriously?" I asked as I hugged them both. "Me and her came along with our parents, who are taking a vacation here! Oh my gosh! I didn't know you here. Bobbi?" Grace said and asked. "Yep. I was actually going back up to my room. What about you?" We chit-chatted for a while and just walked to our rooms and it turned out we were only 3 rooms apart. Ironic, huh?

They told me they were going to greet their boyfriends so, I hopped in the shower and took a 30 minute clean-up session. I got out with only a towel on and went over to my suitcase. Then the one and only Jack Brewer walked into my room to try and sneak up on me only to find me bending over in my towel. If it was possible, his jaw would've crashed through the floor all the way to the 7th floor.

I stood up and when I saw him I screamed at the top of my lungs only to have the other guys (excluding Rudy) run in and have them do the same thing. I grabbed my stuff from my pile and ran into the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it behind me. Jack walked up to the door and shouted, "Rudy says we're going to go out to dinner! And he says, and I quote, wear something nice and pretty! Ok?"

I responded with unlocking the door and walking over to my clothes, dropping my previous outfit and asking, "How fancy?" "I'd say long dress?" He answered with a questioning tone. I nodded and grabbed a nice dress that he couldn't see and kicked him out of my room. I'm going to sleep really good tonight...

JACK'S POV

My free time was not as I planned. I wanted to go to the gym and run on the treadmill, but Jerry and Eddie were having a fight. And one minute I was on the bed grabbing some of my crystal light-don't laugh, it gives you energy-and the n the next minute I'm in between the idiotic bozos. Each pulling on my arms, on either side of me. I hurt like hell. I swear one arm came out of its socket. The other one was even attached by the 3rd pull from Jerry's side. Want to know what they were aruing about? The thing that caused me two dislocated shoulders? FUCKING PONIES. "Ponies are just short versions of horses!" Eddie said. "No! They were made just for leprachons and dwarves! Gosh, Eddie! And to think I thought you were smart." Oh...Jerry.

Rudy helped me recover and when I was all good he told me to tell everyone we were going out to a fancy _black-tie _restaraunt. Yay. Note the sarcasm. I told all the guys and eventually sauntured over to Kim who said something about going to the gym. Man! If only I could've seen her in the her tight-fitting workout... _Snap out of it, dumbass!_ Isn't my coinscience polite? I walked into her room only to find her in only a short towel, bending over exposing A LOT of clevage. My jaw went down. I couldn't help it. She looked up and screamed at the top of her lungs. Here come the guys, you know excluding Rudy. The same happened to them. _Deja Vu.__  
_

She grabbed her stuff and dashed to the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her. _D__amnit! You scared her off! Nice going!_ I walked over to her door and yelled that we were going to this and that. I really don't think details are neccesary.

She walked out plopped her stuff down in her suitcase, grabbed what looked like a long dress and asked, "How fancy?' I just responded with a, "I'd say long dress" ,just to cover some troubles. Before she left she kicked me out of her went to change. **Not that I saw her or anything! I was just guessing! **Man I feel stupid. So I got up and jogged back to my everything I needed and laid it out on my bed. Dress shirt...check. Black tie...check. Black jacket...check. Really, really nice jeans...check. I hopped in the shower and hoped for the best.

* * *

**WAS THAT ANY BETTER? I HOPE SO. I WORKED HARD ON IT! SOMEONE INCLUDED IN THE REVIEWS THAT KIM, GRACE, AND JULIE BE BEST FRIENDS...I ADDED THAT! HOPE YOU ENJOYED! FOLLOW, FAVORITE, AND REVIEW, PLEASE!**

**LESS THAN THREE  
**

** -COOKIEMONSTER2328  
**


	4. AN:MANDATORY!

HI. I HAVE BAD NEWS, A PLEADING QUESTION, AND GOOD NEWS. PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!

BAD NEWS:I BROKE MY ARM. THE UPDATES WILL COME VERY SLOW. I REALLY HATE TO KEEP YOU WAITING, I DO. I'LL TYPE THEM AS FAST AND OFTEN AS I CAN.

PLEADING QUESTION:WILL YOU GUYS MAKE A WATTPAD ACCOUNT IF YOU DON'T ALREADY HAVE ONE? MY USERNAME IS MUFFINWARRIOR2328. PLEASE LOOK ME UP AND READ MY STORY. APPARENTLY, I'M DOING PRETTY GOOD ON HERE. SO MAYBE I COULD DO GOOD ON WATTPAD IF YOU GUYS READ IT AND TOLD ALL YOUR FRIENDS/AQQUAINTANCES. IT'S AN APP AND A WEBSITE. IT'S FREE AND VERY ENTERTAINING.

I'VE STARTED A ONE DIRECTION FANFIC. I FOUND THEY'RE VERY POPULAR, SO I SAID "WHY NOT?"

GOOD NEWS: I'M CONTINUING MY 'NEW & IMPROVED KIM CRAWFORD' STORY! I HAD SO MANY REVIEWS AND PLEADS, SO AGAIN I SAID, "WHY NOT?".

LOVE YOU GUYS. THANKS SO MUCH!

-COOKIEMONSTER2328


	5. AN: Good News!

Please don't hate me! It's been so freakin' long since I updated and I apologize sincerely. But now, I don't have a cast! So I will be updating all of my stories! The chapters will be shorter than they usually are. And I think I'm going to finish The Ballroom is Where Everything Happens. It's been an awesome ride! It really has! I'll finish that then focus more on my Club Wasabi story. So now that that's cleared up, expect 3 updates from me today.

Love your readiness and support!

-CookieMonster2328


	6. Hormone Bags

**HIYA! SO, I'M SORRY FOR CONFUSING YOU ABOUT THE STORY I WAS PUTTING UP FOR DONATION. A MINUTE AFTER I UPDATED I THOUGHT: "WHY WOULD ANYBODY WANT A CHRISTMAS STORY NOW?". THAT'S RIGHT ME, COOKIEMONSTER2328, HAS BLONDE MOMENTS. SHOCKING, ISN'T IT? JK. BUT SERIOUSLY. SPEAKING OF BLONDE, BECAUSE I GOT SO MANY REQUESTS, I'M CONTINUING MY "THE NEW & IMPROVED KIM CRAWFORD" STORY. I KNOW, I KNOW. YOU'RE WIGGLING IN YOUR SEAT AND SQUEALING. MY STORIES HAVE THAT EFFECT ON PEOPLE. SO...READ,FAVORITE,FOLLOW,REVIEW,AND ENJOY!**

* * *

JACK'S POV

I feel really bad about the situation with Kim. I definitely scared her off. I bet she won't even look at me. But she would be lost without me...

"Jack, you comin?" Milton asked walking out of our door.

"Yeah, dude, we have to hurry up and go by Kim's room and, one, apologize. And two pick her up." Jerry said.

I nodded and stuffed my phone in my back pants pocket. We walked for a while, then stopped in front of a door with the number '1239' engraved on a gold plaque.

I heard an all to familiar voice, except it was screaming. "Kim!" I yelled and burst into her room, only to find her in a robe with her back to me. Grace's eyes widened and whispered in Kim's ear. She nodded and walked into the bathroom. Grace came up to me and slapped me. HARD.

"WOOOOO! My girl's got game!" Jerry screamed. Jerry, oh, Jerry.

"Ow! I can't believe you just slapped me!" I yelled.

"Kim is trying to make a nice enterance and you just barge in here and go all hero-complex on her! Girls Only!" She yelled while stomping on all of our toes. The scary part was, it hurt. Like REALLY hurt. Jerry screamed at the top of his lungs, then rambled in Spanish, Milton yelled, "Gahhh!". Eddie started to cry and I fell to the floor.

Pride=GONE.

"Sorry..." we all said in high-pitched voices.

She smirked victoriously and stomped in the bathroom, swaying her hips for Jerry. BLECH! I was the first to get up and stomp over to the closed bathroom door.

"Kim! Hurry up! Rudy isn't going to be very cheery if you're late!" I yelled.

"Oh keep your tie on, I'm coming." She called before walking out.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU WEARING?!" Jerry screamed.

"A dress. Like Jack told me to." she replied nonchalantly.

Her dress was shorter in the front, to her knees, and in the back to her ankles. The bottom of the dress was a thin, red silk. While the top was black and cotton. She was wearing black heels. Her makeup was light and neutral. The only jewelry she had on was a ring that went across two fingers, and said 'Love' in cursive. Grace was wearing a mid-thigh peach dress with a black chain around her waist, black pumps. Julie was wearing a long green dress, with bangles on her wrists, white pumps.

"Can you hormone bags quit staring and walk?" Kim questioned.

We snapped out of it and led the girls out of Kim's hotel room, staring at their retreating figures.

"This is going to be awesome!" Jerry yelled before running towards his girlfriend, Milton following suit.

"Yes, yes it is."

* * *

**HOPE YOU LIKED IT! LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**-COOKIEMONSTER2328 3**


	7. Fancy-Not so Fancy Restaurant

**Hey guys. I'm back. So, I'll save the apologies and way too long author's note for the end, ok?**

* * *

_Kim's POV_

I cannot believe the boys are so perverted. I mean, I know they're teenage boys and they have no control over their hormones, but come on. They think they're gonna get some from their girlfriends. And Jack's all excitedy, I can see it in his eyes. I picked out a nice dress to wear so I wouldn't have Jack run out of the restaurant before the main course was brought out. Rudy would be very disappointed. I guess their first reaction to my wardrobe change was that Grace had taken me shopping and I was doped up on something. But, the first outfit I wore was a bit too much, I know. So. I pledge to never wear something as slutty or revealing ever again. Now imagine me holding up my right arm and saying that, because it's more official. The gang and I (plus Grace, Julie and Rudy) are currently walking down the hall towards the elevator. The place is a few minutes out of town, so we'd probably be in the car for around twenty minutes. Everyone was chattering on about different things when Jack took a step towards me, and because the elevator was small, he ended up right next to me. "Kim, I'm really sorry I walked in on you...twice. I just heard you scream and I got worried and you know how I get when I'm worried. So, I'm really sorry again, Kim." he apologized. I smiled and shook my head. "You know it's fine, I just wasn't expecting you to walk in and I just had a towel on. But something I did expect was Grace slapping you and stomping on all of ya'lls toes. I saw that one coming from a mile away." I responded, chuckling when I mentioned Grace. He rolled his eyes as the elevator stopped and the doors opened. Rudy pushed everyone out of his way and flung himself out of the lift. "Dang that was a slow elevatoooor." he claimed, drawing out the "o". I stepped out and made my way to Rudy's side, Julie and Grace in tow and the boys lagging behind. "Come on, men. Be kind and chivalrous. Be mature." I scoffed, "Like that will ever happen." The boys glared at me and I shrugged. "No offense, guys. But really. Jerry, I asked for 1 out of 24 chicken wings and you started cussing me out in Spanish." Grace covered for me. Julie rolled her eyes and walked over to Milton. "Well, my boyfriend is the sweetest guy I've ever met." she said, rubbing noses with her boyfriend. I gagged and walked towards our limo driver, who had pulled up only moments ago. I waved and greeted him, in which he grinned and opened the door for me. I thanked him and slid inside. Jack was about to get in, but Grace pushed him out of the way and slid in with as much grace as her name. Did you see what I did there? Yeah... Everyone else piled into the limo, and we started off.

Grace had mentioned she wanted to go shopping, so I brought that up trying to distract her, as she was looking longingly at her boyfriend. "So, Gracie-poo, you still want to go shopping?" Her eyes lit up and she turned her head towards me. "Yes! I'm so excited. I got my debit card yesterday and I can't wait to use it." she responded. I laughed and we continued our conversation until we stopped. "Miss Kimberley?" the driver called, opening the door. "Yes sir?" I responded. "Someone has asked for you." he said. "Oh really? Who?" I asked, seriously confused. Who would know I'm here? I just arrived. "Me." a confident voice answered. Jack's eyebrows furrowed, "I know that voice." he muttered.

A hand reached into the limo and took a hold of mine. He pulled and I leaned out of the car, standing up. My brown eyes met bright green ones and I stared. "Uh, hi." I greeted. "Hi." he responded. Damn, his voice is deep. I heard everyone else get out of the car and someone stood directly behind me. So close, that their stomach was pressed against my back. "We were just going to dinner. Do you need something?" Jack asked through gritted teeth. I smirked and instantly thought of a plan. A jealousy plan. *Wink, wink* "Well, I'm one of Bobbi's associates and when he mentioned a young, beautiful, strong and talented young woman, well, I just had to meet the lovely lady myself." he said, winking at me. _What a charmer. A cute charmer. I can roll with it. With his silky looking brown hair and his bright green eyes, perfected jawline and golden tan skin, he is gorgeous. _"Well, how would you like to join us for dinner?" I asked him. He nodded and took my hand. "Shall we?" he asked. "We sh-" I was cut off by Jack. "We shall not, actually. This is a dinner for the Wasabi Warriors only so, bye." I could feel Jack shaking and restraining himself from attacking the mysterious associate. "Oh, well, then I'm sorry for intruding. Please, call me. My name is Hunter and I'd love to go out sometime. Goodbye for now, my princess." he said, grabbing my hand in his and planting a light kiss on my knuckles. "My princess, actually." Jack muttered. _Whaaaaaaa? _"Well, now that that's over, can we go inside?" I offered, clapping my hands to gain everyone's attention. Jerry grinned and took a hold of Eddie's arm, pulling him inside and straight to the buffet they spotted through the glass doors. I linked Jack's arm in mine as Rudy ran past in a direct route to the buffet and Milton had escorted his girlfriend and Grace inside, as well. "So, good job. You didn't beat the shiznutter butter out of him. I'm very proud." I congratulated. He huffed and moved his arm from within mine to around my waist. "I don't want you talking to him." he growled. I looked up at him and he at me. "Jack, you've got nothing to worry about. If I were to go to the movies or out to lunch with him, I'd have you or one of the other guys with me. I promise." I assured. "Pinky promise?" he asked, a smile on his lips and his pinky out. I grinned, "Pinky promise." I repeated looping my pinky around his. "Alrighty then, let's get some food." he exclaimed. I laughed and followed him inside and to the buffet table. The first section of food was vegetables. I grabbed green beans and broccoli. Then, I moved onto an appetizer. "Kim, only get an appetizer right now. Rudy said if we wait until they bring it out fresh, we can have as much as we want." Jack grinned. I chuckled and grabbed calamari and and a medium-sized bowl of mussels. Jack and I walked to the table that was the loudest, figuring that's where our friends were. And surprise, surprise-HA, no-it was. I set down my plate and Jerry let out a low whistle. "Dang, Kim. You can eat, girl." I smiled and shrugged. "What can I say? I like my food." He chuckled and continued eating his mini ribs. "Hey Rudy, isn't this supposed to be a fancy restaurant? I mean, everyone's dressed nice, but there's an "All You Can Eat" buffet." Milton asked. Rudy looked around. "Yeah, I guess it isn-"..."Ladies and Gentlemen. Welcome to the fancy part of the night." an announcer welcomed from a stage that wasn't there before. Suddenly, curtains were drawn and the lights became dimmer. Romantic music began playing and our plates were sucked into the table. "What the toast?" Eddie muttered. I looked in Jack's direction the same time he looked at me. I smiled softly and shrugged. His smile widened before he was jolted backwards. "Sorry sir, we're having some difficulties." a waiter with a French accent apologized to Jack. Jack brushed it off and got out of his seat, pulled one from another table and put it next to me, where he plopped down and sighed. "This should be very interesting." he claimed. I nodded in agreement as I observed Rudy stare at his lobster the waiter brought him.

"Oh my gawd." I sighed, stumbling out of the restaurant. "I know." Jack groaned. "I'm never eating steak or lobster again. It's like I'd look away and then, POOF, another plate was in front of me when I turned back." Rudy complained. Though while eating, he didn't look like he was complaining.

Just sayin'.

"Let's go Marcel.*" Rudy ordered. Ok, so the limo driver's name is Marcel, got it. I got in last after Julie. "Thank you, Marcel." he smiled. "You're very welcome, Miss Kimberley." he replied. He closed the door and Jack scooted towards me. The seats were organized in a basic way. On both sides of the inside were two long benches and on the back wall, was a short bench for two. I sat on the nearest bench to the door which was the long bench on the side. Jack had sat there as well. He lied his head on my lap and I ran my hands through his hair softly. No one payed attention to us, just talked and talked, like they usually do. I heard soft snores and looked down to see a peacefully sleeping Jack on my lap. I continued my actions and started to drift off myself.

"Maybe we should let them sleep in here." a voice said. I groaned and waved my hand in the direction of the voice. "Nope. Let's wake em' up." another voice said. _Man, these people need to shut the peanut up. _I opened my eyes when I heard my name being called. Grace was waving her hand in front of me, so I shot my hand up and grabbed her wrist, stopping her. I started to get up but I felt something on my lap. "You guys go ahead. I'll wake him up." Everyone nodded and got out of the limo. I shook Jack's head and said his name. "Jack. Wake up sleepy head." Apparently that was enough and his eyes slowly opened, revealing his chocolate pools. "Hey Kimmy. You alright?" he greeted, his voice groggy, rough and deep. _Wow, that was hot. _"Yeah, we gotta get out of the car and sleep. Let's go." I responded, lifting his head up and getting out of the limo. He followed suit and shut the door. I stumbled towards the entrance until Jack swept me up and carried me bridal style to the front door and through it, into the elevator and to my room. He got my key out of my clutch and opened the door, laying me on the bed. Walking over to my suit case and opening it, he searched for PJs. Clothes hit my face and I told him to turn around so I could change. I'm sure it came out completely different and quieter, but he did what I wanted. I changed and slid into bed, too tired to do anything else. I heard the flick of the light switch and though Jack had left. I sighed unhappily and snuggled into the covers, but the bed sunk in and I looked over, seeing Jack in nothing but his boxers. _Oo la la. _He got under the covers and took me under his arm. "Go to sleep, princess." I closed my eyes and began to drift off, but before I could I heard Jack sigh and say, "My princess."

* * *

**Hay people hay. So I have no excuse for my absence except that I've slept to much and have been on Wattpad. Way. too. much. But, oh whale. So if you saw the little star and can tell me who it is and where it's from, you get a shoutout! Yay! I promise this time. Oh and thanks so much for the reads and reviews, favorites and follows. It means the world to me. And I will say this again, if you are willing to make a Wattpad account, I could put this story on it and you'd get faster updates. The only way I can know if you'll do it is if you review. So review "yes" if you're gonna make one or use one you already have, or "no" if you won't. So, I'm going to pay a lot more attention to this site, from now on and I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh, and shoutout to** DisneyLove13** for really encouraging me to write this story. Thanks! Stay tuned for more of Jack and Kim in Club Wasabi, only on...**

** MuffinWarrior2328's page. (Like my new nickname?)**


End file.
